


Lost And Gone

by Aeshna_cyanea



Series: A Betrayal of Trust [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna_cyanea/pseuds/Aeshna_cyanea
Summary: Sequel to Anger, Betrayal, And Heartbreak.Lucifer realizes the full consequences of what happened.





	Lost And Gone

Lucifer stood frozen and stared after his demon as she stalked away from him. After several seconds, he shook himself out of it and took a step to follow her, but then hesitated. He wanted to run after her, to try to repair the damage he had done. But for once his cooler, more rational side managed to prevail.  
  
Right now, neither Maze nor he were in any condition to have that talk. His demon was very obviously deeply hurt and angry. Going after her now would only end with another confrontation. And he himself also needed time to process what had happened, to understand the full ramifications of what he had done and what she had said.  
  
It was clear that he had done massive damage to their relationship. Perhaps irreversible damage. That thought sent a stab of pain through him. He couldn't lose her. Especially not like this. But if he wanted to have any chance of saving their relationship, he needed to have a full understanding of what had gone wrong. He needed to think.  
  
Casting a look around, he sighed and headed for the exit. LUX was definitely not the right place for thinking. He would go somewhere else, somewhere quiet, where he could sort out his thoughts and plan his next move.  
  
****  
  
Lucifer returned two hours later. He had spent the time at the beach where Maze and he had first arrived, and he'd thought hard about everything that had happened between them from the moment he decided to leave Hell until now. It had been an eye-opening and highly unpleasant experience. He could hardly believe what an utter ass he had been where his demon was concerned.  
  
Unfortunately, the damage was done. All he could do now was to try to pick up the pieces and hope Maze would be willing to give him a chance to prove to her that things would be different from now on. He knew they would never be quite the same again. The trust he had broken would be impossible to repair.  
  
The living room was empty and dark as he stepped out of the elevator. Lucifer frowned. Had Maze decided to go out again? It seemed unlikely, but perhaps she had felt the need to blow off some steam. Or maybe she was simply in her room. He turned to the corridor and made his way to her door.  
  
A prickle of unease ran down his spine when he saw that it stood partly open, the room inside dark. Leaving her bedroom door open like that was out of character for  his demon. He stepped inside and turned on the lights. The unease turned to alarm as he took in the state of the room.  
  
Wardrobe doors half open, various drawers of the dresser, desk and nightstands pulled out, most of them empty or nearly empty. Even the toy chest and Maze's jewelry box were out and sitting there with their lids thrown back, clearly missing most of their contents.  
  
It looked very much like Maze had packed up most of her belongings and left. And yet, among the things left behind were some of her favorite outfits. A quick look into the toy chest and the jewelry box showed that the same was true there. Lucifer frowned in confusion, and then gasped as realization hit.  
  
All the items left behind had been gifts from him. Tears welled in his eyes. He staggered over to the bed and sat down heavily. Mazikeen was gone. Really gone. She had taken all her belongings, and left behind any reminders of him, of their relationship. His demon had left him.  
  
_Of course she has,_ a vicious little voice in the back of his mind whispered. _What else did you expect? You treated her like crap, broke every promise you made her, and now finally broke the deal with her and completely destroyed her trust in you. Why the Hell should she want to remain here with you?_  
  
Lucifer buried his face in his hands as the tears began to fall. It was all true, of course. Maze had every reason to leave. He had finally driven her away. That thought hurt more than anything else. All of this was entirely his fault. If anything, Mazikeen had put up with his mistreatment of her far longer than she should have. But then, she had been honoring their deal to the last. Unlike him.  
  
He sank down on the bed, his head coming to rest on one of the pillows. It smelled like her. He inhaled deeply, and a harsh sob escaped him. Already, he missed her fiercely. The thought of having to live without her from now on was unbearable. He needed her. He wanted her. Only now that she was gone was he beginning to realize just how important she was to him. Just how much she meant to him.  
  
Lucifer sat up as new determination filled him. He had to find her. He would find her, and go to her, throw himself at her mercy - for Mazikeen was capable of being merciful, yet another fact that demonstrated just how exceptional she was - and do anything she wanted, as long as there was even the smallest chance that she would forgive him.  
  
Filled with this purpose, he stood up and left the room, closing the door gently behind him. He had some favors to call in, and a demon to find.


End file.
